createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Obliviscere Industries
Created by u/stroopwaffen797 GEOGRAPHY Forests and beaches stained with ash. Great manufactories fueled by reasonably stable (?) steam boilers. Cities consisting mainly of 2-3 story brick office buildings BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Graemen are a subspecies of humans which populate and run Obliviscere Industries. They are taller than average humans, are physically weak, and while not more intelligent they are generally more analytical and better at mathematics. They rarely show emotion openly but do not take this to mean they are no emotional. They are extremely pale and have straight black hair. Racial Quirk The Graemen are, despite their fairly distinct appearance, very forgettable. People who have interacted with the Graemen remember interactions, conversations, and basic information like hair color as easily as they normally would but have great difficulty recalling specific facial feature and will have trouble recognizing the specific Grey Man during subsequent interactions. HISTORY Obliviscere Industries was founded over 400 years ago as The Obliviscere Blacksmith’s Guild on a small island in the gates sea. It expanded slowly, eventually having every blacksmith on the island and its neighbors as members. From here the then guild’s structure became more centralized with a cut of all profits being taken and used to fund new blacksmiths. Eventually it began purchasing blacksmith shops and employing the blacksmiths and became what we would think of today as a company. It absorbed the other guilds on the islands and purchased the other businesses and eventually established monopolistic control over the people and businesses of the islands before expanding outwards to it’s current size. ORGANIZATION Obliviscere Industries is organized according to a typical corporate hierarchy with various divisions under a board of directors. The primary divisions are as follows: - Research and development which develops new products and technologies - Marketing which, as the name suggests, creates and distributes marketing materials - Accounting which manages the company’s finances - Communications which mainly handles press releases, public statements, coverups, and disappearances - Sales which handles the actual selling and retail distribution of products - Security which acts as the company’s military - Special Projects which mainly acts by executing large scale projects from other departments which would otherwise take away too many resources from that department And various other smaller departments as well as the following subsidiaries: - Aluere Arms which handles weapon sales and research while also supplying the security division - Pelican Shipping which, in addition to the normal duties of a shipping company, handles Obliviscere Industries’ internal logistics CULTURE The culture of the home islands of Obliviscere Industries is one of duty to the company. People are allowed unprecedented personal freedom when not working and access to a wide array of products from across the world but are expected to work when told to regardless of external circumstances and not doing so is a sign of great shame. Those who consistently miss work or refuse corporate orders are fired which, on the company islands where everything is corporate owned, is effectively exile. Jobs are assigned at age 10 and children are trained in their assigned role for between 4 and 10 years before they officially begin working. People living under Obliviscere Industries tend to view outsiders with a mix of disgust and suspicion.To them most outsiders are stubborn, inefficient, and ungrateful fools. Outsiders visiting the home islands on vacation can expect a tense politeness and will draw significant attention if only for the fact they don’t seem to have any work to do, something they consider highly unusual, especially given how rarely they see outsiders. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Graemen experience magical talent at a rate of roughly 3 in 1000 or 0.3%. Graemen who possess magical talent are not viewed any differently than those without it and tend to manifest their talent in one of two main ways. The first is the ability to wipe the memories of others by amplifying their racial quirk. The average magic user can, with some focus, wipe up to the previous ten hours of a person’s memory, starting with the most recent events and working backwards. Powerful magic users can wipe up to a full week of a person’s memory or wipe specific memories from the last day. Extremely powerful magic users can wipe a person’s entire memory and wipe specific memories from the last 5 years. The second is shapeshifting. More powerful magic users can shift faster with the average magic user taking about 30 minutes to completely transform and about 5 minutes to transform a single limb. The most powerful magic users can transform almost instantly. To grant oneself a special ability such as breathing fire a magic user must understand and visualize how, physically, this ability would occur and make that part of their new form (i.e. a gland in the throat that produces flammable gas and teeth that spark when struck together). 3 in 10 magic users are born with the first ability, 5 in 10 with the second, and 2 in 10 with both. MAJOR IMPORTS/EXPORTS While there are few things in which the company has not involved themselves their primary imports are raw materials like ore as well as food, mainly in the form of grain for both people and livestock, while their primary products are industrial machinery such as steam boilers and auto looms as well as office supplies and technology like fountain pens and high quality paper of standardized sizes. Posts: Obliviscere Industries The Calamus 1 Typewriter, Obliviscere Industries marketing flyer, autumn 34CE OI special administrative area 1 - Norden Restructuring Mr. Cayley’s Atmospheric Combustion Engine Restructuring Part 2: The Fire That Protects Rapid Modernization part 1: Redefining Victory Rapid Modernization part 2: Design by Competition Rapid Modernization Tech Edition: Salshorian White Gunpowder Flight of the Rocketiers The Breaking of Chains